Onawah
Description and Partial History A tall, toned and intimidating Apache woman, covered in tattoos. Everything about her is proportioned well, which would make her quite attractive, if not for her heavy tattooing and scars. The scars are various cuts, scrapes and gunshot wounds, while the tattoos are a permanant record of her time as an outlaw biker. She had every patch she earned tattooed onto the appropriate part of her body, leaving her forever identifiable as a Renegade. Her history is long, winding and she talks about little of it. What is commonly known is that she was once the best sniper in the Renegade Outlaw Motorcycle Club and a fully patched member of the Nomads, the smallest and arguably most violent and dangerous chapter. Those that would not or could not work well in other chapters, but were exceedingly valuable in wartime, were often attached to the Nomads. There are stories of Onawah vanishing into the wastes for months on end, then returning to a Renegade controlled city with a report that several enemies of the club that had been eluding them were now deceased. There are also stories that she is mentally unstable and that is the reason she has chosen to not stay in Montreal, the last real Renegade stronghold. What she does confirm about her departure is that she handed her colors over and told them that she would not be back for them. Apparently they accepted her decision and let her leave without a challenge. What she was doing between then and now is a mystery. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Strength - 5 Perception - 7 Endurance - 4 Common sense - 5 Intellect '- 5 '''Agility '- 3 '''Leftovers - 6 Perks Sniper - She is quite possibly the most dangerous person in the region when she has a proper perch and her rifle. She has over six hundred confirmed kills with it, from her time on the front lines of the various wars she served in as a Nomad. Musically Inclined - In Montreal, as she recovered from a bout of mental instability, she learned to play a ten string classical guitar. Playing this guitar seems to be one of the few things that brings her peace, which is why she was allowed to take it with her from Montreal. Some of what she plays is happy and upbeat, almost latin in flavor. Other times, she plays moody and sorrowful sounding tunes. In either case, she is a rather good guitarist. Flaws Mentally Unstable - She has had three total breakdowns as a Nomad. The last one was when her lover, Andre Lafyette, was killed in Whitehorse. She is the only Nomad to have recieved the Section 8 treatment more than once. She is often detached and distracted, only seeming to come out of her odd behavior around those she knew from those days, because they already know her history. Prone to random bouts of rage and depression that make her almost homicidal and suicidal. Inventory Clothing Commonly black or brown leather, reminiscent of her days as a biker. However, they lack any sort of patches. Otherwise the usual fare of wastelander clothing... a bit torn and looking in need of a wash. Weapons - Accuracy International ''Arctic 'W'arfare 'M'agnum with integrated supressor .300 Winchester Magnum - Colt Detective Special .38 Special - Tomahawk and two Buck 110s Other - Harley Davidson SX350. Currently without fuel and possibly suffering mechanical failure. - Ten string classical guitar and case. Angel (NPC) A man of about six foot tall and over slightly heavy weight, Angel is what you think of when you think 'biker'. He has a real name, of course, but no one alive actually knows it. Not even the other oldest Renegades knew his real name. Everyone just called him Angel, because it was said he was old enough to have actually been a Hells Angel. He was without a doubt the oldest Nomad. He was the most grizzled of the bunch and would often serve as the voice of experience, offering advice to his leather clad brothers and sisters. After the fall of the Renegades, he went to the only city that still recognized Renegade authority... Montreal. However, the fact that Montreal was one of the most bizarre places on earth to live with the odd religion and cult like atmosphere (to say nothing of the mutants), Angel hung up his colors and retired, working as a mechanic for the Renegades instead of a soldier. Then came word from Onawah, one of his fellow Nomads, that there was a city in the Dakotas that needed his skills. So off he went, riding Southwest towards new adventures and challenges. After all, retirement was for the old and feeble... and though he might be old, he was far from feeble. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. '''Strength' - 6 Perception - 4 Endurance - 5 Common sense - 6 Intellect '- 5 '''Agility '- 4 '''Leftovers - 5 Perks Mechanically inclined. He was the best mechanic the Nomads had, keeping them running even in the middle of nowhere. this placed him at the mid-upper range of great Renegade mechanics and in the top teir of those not Vault educated. Flaws Alcoholic. After seeing all that he has seen, he refuses to remain sober except when he has to. Down time means bottoms up to him. Onawah puts up with it only because of loyalty and his skills as a mechanic. Inventory Clothing Black leather, though without any sort of Renegade patching. The rest is standard wastelander clothing, save for his big cowboy hat. Weapons -FNP-45 with tac-light, .45 -MTs-255 revolver shotgun, 12 guage Other - Harley Davidson Sportster, custom chopped. Currently in storage, for lack of fuel. Category:Approved Characters